A Not So Nice Beginning
by charmedmarie
Summary: This takes place before the first season. What would have happened if the sisters received their powers in a different light? Pheobe returns home to a not so warm welcome with Prue while Piper deals with demons of her own. What happens when the sisters
1. Chapter 1 Before Something Wicca Came

Chapter 1 Before Something Wicca Came

Surely Prue wouldn't be mad at her. It really wasn't her fault that the tire had blown out. Piper stood there looking at the car. The fact that when it did blow, she hit a small street sign, now that might actually make Prue pissed. She stood there, cell phone in hand, debating on whether or not to call. This was the first time that Prue had ever let her borrow the car, and what was worse was that Pheobe was on her way home from New York. She couldn't let her and Prue be alone right now, not with how pissed Prue already was with Pheobe. She saw headlights coming from up the road. She moved closer to the car sot that she wouldn't be in the way.

"Need some help." Piper could see the man inside was older, in his thirties maybe. "Looks like it's just a blow out."

"Yeah, I'm not real sure how to change it." _I knew I should have just taken the Jeep_. Piper thought to herself.

"No problem." The man opened his car door and slowly walked up to the car. "You might want to switch the engine off."

Piper turned around and grabbed the keys to turn the ignition off. That was the last thing she did before the man reached around from behind her and firmly pressed a white cloth over her mouth. Piper fought to get free but it was no use. Her body ceased to move as she went limp in his arms.

"Piper!" Prue called out. She was already aggravated with the fact that she had to take a cab home from work, now her sister didn't even have the decency to even bring her car home. She walked into the kitchen. She had made her mind up that she was going to make a pot of coffee and wait on her sister to show up. As she started pouring the water she heard the front door open. Without a second going by she jumped to her feet and headed for the front door. "You better have a good explanation for making me….." Her voice trailed off.

"She didn't tell you I was coming, did she?" Pheobe's bag slid off of her shoulder and onto the floor.

"No. What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold.

"I'm back. This is my home too ya know." Pheobe walked past her big sister and started for the stairs.

"Well you sure as hell haven't been around to help with it." Prue followed closely behind Pheobe.

"Where is Piper?" Pheobe turned quickly to ask Prue. So quickly that Prue ran into the back of her.

Piper. Prue checked her watch. It was nearly eleven o'clock, she should have been back by now. "That's a good question." Prue turned and went for the phone. She picked it up and started dialing Piper's number. The phone rang five times before voicemail picked up. "Something's not right." Prue turned to look at Pheobe, the concern was now pretty vivid on her face.

"Did she say where she was going?" Pheobe asked.

"She was leaving a job interview when she called me earlier, but that was like two hours ago."

"Well, her Jeep's outside, do you have a key?"

"Yea." Prue went and grabbed the keys from the kitchen. "Let's go."

Piper open her eyes, her head felt like it would spin off of her shoulders. The room was so dark, she squinted her eyes to try and look around. She could see a door to her right, the room didn't look to be very big. She tried to move her arms but realized something had a hold on them. She looked up to see the rope that had her hands bound to a head post. She tried to snatch her arms down, but the knot was too tight.

"Hello sleeping beauty." She heard a voice call from behind the headboard. She tried to turn to look, but noticed that her feet were tied down too.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" She could tell by his voice that he was coming closer to her. He slowly let one hand run from her hands down to her neck. Piper shivered at his touch. It made her skin crawl. He reached just below her chin and grabbed her face tightly in his hand forcing her to look at him. It was the same guy that she thought was going to help her change the tire. "I think we're gonna have a lot of fun." She could see his crooked teeth as an evil smile crept across his face. He took his hand from her chin and ran it down the front of her shirt. He slowly unbuttoned the first button and worked his way down.

"Please." Piper pleaded. "Don't. Just let me go, I won't tell anyone." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"No. I have a better idea." He said these words as he snatched her shirt open, revealing her skin to the warm stale air in the room.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed. "Please!" You could hear the tears in her voice now.

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you." He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall.

_God please help me_. Piper pleaded in her mind. _Please don't let this happen_.

The man was now undressed and preceded to pull down Piper's slacks. She closed her eyes and tried to make her mind go somewhere else. Anywhere else but here. The tears fell from her now closed eyes. She tried so hard to block out the pain, the fear. She wished someone could hear her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed one last time before she felt the tape cross her mouth.

"Well, there's my car." Prue pulled the Jeep over behind it. The door stood open and the headlights were still on. She got out and walked over to see the flat tire on the back. She looked around to see if she could see any trace of Piper. Nothing.

"Do you think she went for help?" Pheobe asked as she looked inside the car.

"I don't know." Prue suddenly got the feeling that something was horribly wrong. "Why didn't she just call us?

Pheobe started to walk around the car, but the crunch from beneath her foot made her stop. She reached down. "Prue." Fear had now filled her voice.

Prue turned to look at Pheobe who was now holding up Piper's cell phone.

"This was beside it." Pheobe held up a small white piece of cloth. "I think we better call the cops."

Prue raced back to the Jeep and dialed 911.

Fifteen minutes later the street was filled with flashing lights. Policemen with search dogs were walking all over the nearby intersections and woods.

"I'm lieutenant Morris." A tall man stood there in front of Prue. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Prue started to explain the day to this Morris guy while she leaned on back on the hood of Pipers Jeep. He had a small book and looked as though he was writing down every word she said. "Ok Ms. Halliwell, I promise we'll do everything we can to find you sister.

Another cop car pulled in from the end of the road. The man got out and walked up to what was now being called the crime scene. He watched as two officers stood with clear plastic bags placing evidence in them. "Hold on a second." He walked over to them and took the small cloth. Holding it up to his nose he knew what it was. As he looked up he saw Morris making his way to him through the crowd.

"Where were you?" Morris sounded aggravated.

"I was checking a lead on another case. What happened here?" He stood and listened as his partner started filling him in with all the details.

"The two sisters are over there." He flipped through his small notebook. "Pheobe and Prue…"

Before he could say another word, the man answered for him. "Halliwell?"

"That's right. How'd you know?"

He didn't answer as he quickly walked over to where the Jeep was parked. "Prue!" He shouted.

Prue and Pheobe turned to see him standing there. "Andy?" Pheobe called out. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Prue followed behind her hugging just a slight bit harder.

"It's Piper." Prue said, trying not to let the tears fall.

"I know, Morris filled me in. I'm gonna find her." Andy stood there holding the two sisters close to him. He grew up with these girls. One he loved like a sister, the other he loved more than anything else. "You two need to go back home. Someone needs to be there in case she calls."

"Andy.." Prue started but was cut off.

"She was like my sister too Prue. Don't worry, I'll make sure we bring her home." With that Andy turned and walked back to car.

"I'll drive." Pheobe helped Prue into the Jeep. "Maybe when we get home she'll be there." The two pulled out and headed back to the manor.

Piper slowly opened her eyes as she could see daylight pouring through the small cracks in the ceiling. This is a basement she thought. Her body ached. She tried not to think about earlier. She didn't want that in her mind. She lay there with her skin still exposed from last nights attack. Please let my sisters find me. She thought to herself as she started trying to shake her hands loose from the ropes.

Several hours of this proved to be painful. She could feel the blisters that started to sting on her wrists. Exhausted she slowly drifted off to a teary sleep. She let her mind wonder thinking about Pheobe and Prue. She was more worried about how their meeting together went than she was about herself.

Back at the manor two sisters sat in silence. They had been there at that table staring at the phone all night. Four pots of coffee had help to keep their eyes open. The didn't see the two women watching from the doorway. Nor did they hear them. After all, not everyone can see ghosts.

"We have to help them." The younger woman said.

"What can we do? There's no way for us to communicate with them."

"Mother, for once could you just help me." The woman walked from the doorway and stood there by her oldest daughter. She placed a transparent hand on Prue's shoulder.

"Prue broke her stair from the phone and looked at Pheobe. "Do you smell that?"

Pheobe crinkled her nose up. "Smell what?"

Prue took in another breath just to see if she was really smelling the fragrance. "Jasmine."

"Jasmine?" Pheobe looked confused.

"Mom use to wear it." Prue looked around the room.

"I think I have an idea Patty." The older woman walked up to her daughter and granddaughters. "Just follow my lead."


	2. Chapter 2 Awake

Chapter 2Awake

Piper opened her eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, this had all been just a bad dream. She was gravely disappointed to see the small room and feel the ropes still around her wrists. Damnit. She thought. She tried to get to loosen the ropes from around her hands. Just moving them made them ache. _This is where I'm going to die_. She looked around the room again, remembering that the last time she woke he was in there with her. She noticed a mirror that showed just the top of the headboard. She could see an empty chair sitting behind the bed. At least he wasn't there. She started to call out again, but quickly closed her mouth. What if he was in another room and heard her? Where was Prue? Prue always knew when something was wrong. Prue always helped her. Why hadn't she found her yet? She wondered if her sister was looking for her. She knew she probably was, but prayed that she was close to finding her.

Prue could strongly sense her mother's presence now. She knew she felt her in the room.

"I'm going to break the rules Patty. You can follow me if you want."

"Mother, you can't. They'll ground you permanently."

"I don't care." With that Patty made her self slightly visible to the two sisters.

"Grams!" Prue said as she nearly fell out of her chair.

Pheobe spun around quickly to see the ghostly figure behind her. "What the hell?"

"Watch your language. There's no time to explain. The two of you need to go up to the attic. Look in my old trunk and get the book out of it. It'll help you find Piper, and you really need to hurry." She faded away leaving the sisters there in a shock.

"You saw that too, right?" Pheobe asked Prue.

"I did, and I think we better do what she said. She was scary when she was alive, but as a ghost…." Prue shivered at the thought.

"Mother, are you alright?" Patty walked up to very weak Penny.

"Yea, that just takes a good bit out of you." She stood on very shaky legs. "You go check on Piper, see if you can't make her sense that she isn't alone. I'm going to go upstairs to make sure the girls read the spell"

"Be careful." Penny said as she turned to go to Piper.

"You too." Patty whispered as she watched her daughter disappear.

"Ok, here's the trunk." Pheobe had a hair pin trying to pick the lock.

"Where did you learn…never mind." Prue figured it was best not to ask.

"Got it." The lock fell from the trunk. "Um, Prue." Pheobe looked at her as she picked up the book and flipped through it. "This is a spell book."

"A what?" Prue wasn't sure if she heard her right.

"A spell book, like in magic. It says there are three sisters, charmed ones, they all possess a power and are destined to fight evil."

"What kind of evil?" Prue took the book from Pheobe and looked at it closely. She read aloud the first page of the book. Finishing the last few words…"give us the power, we want the power." She looked at Pheobe see if anything had changed. "Do you feel any different?"

"No, you?"

"Not really. Ok Grams.." Prue looked as if she was talking into air. "What now?"

Pheobe quickly reached out and caught a small book that was thrown across the room. It was Piper's diary from when she was a child. Suddenly she felt her eyes close and could see Piper. She was tied to bed and she could see that her sister was crying. She could feel how scared her sister was. "Piper's in trouble."

"How do you know?" Prue looked at her youngest sister.

"I saw her Prue, I saw her in my mind, almost like a memory. Prue somebody's hurting her."

"Where was she?" Prue was not growing very angry. She was very protective over her sisters. Granted she didn't like the life Pheobe was leading, but she still loved her. She and Piper had grown very close. They had become almost inseparable here lately.

"I don't know, some kind of room, a small room and she had rope around her hands."

Pheobe couldn't help but feel frustrated. This little insight only made her more worried. She didn't see how it helped. It only showed her that Piper was hurt. It didn't tell her where she was.

"We'll find her Pheebs." Prue could see the hurt on Pheobe's face. She reached over and put her arm around her sister. "I promise we'll find her."

Piper quickly closed her eyes again as she saw the small door opening up. _Please let him think I'm dead. Please_. She laid there and felt him walking closer to her. She could feel his hands on her wrist. He was untying her. _Now leave, please just leave_. She laid there perfectly still, praying he walk back out of the room. She heard the door creak as it closed. She opened her eyes to see that he had brought in a tray of food. It was only a sandwich, but still. She felt as though her stomach was going to start eating her back bone. She said up only to fall back on the bed. She didn't realize how weak she was. She started to cry as she laid there. She was starving but didn't even have the energy to eat. She was ready to give up when she felt something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt like someone was with her. Not there to hurt her, but more like to help her. As the familiar smell hit her she opened her eyes. "Mom." Her voice sounded so fragile. Almost like a whisper. She felt the urge to fight. She started to feel an energy grow inside her. Slowly she sat up reached for the plate. She started to eat as if she hadn't had anything to eat in years. She picked up the glass of water and gulped it down. Just as she had finished her last bite she saw it. The door had started to open again.

He looked at her with a wicked smile on his face. "I figured you'd be hungry." He walked closer to her and put his hand on her face. She reared back and spit on him. She had never spit before in her life, let alone on a person. He raised his hand to slap her. She threw her hands up to protect her face. Her eyes were closed as she waited for the impact to hit. Nothing. She opened them to see him standing there, like he was frozen in time. She looked at him very closely. What was happening to her? I'm loosing my mind. She thought to herself. "Help!" She screamed looking at the door. "Somebody help me!" She tried to stand but her legs were like jello. She fell back onto the bed where she say a bright array of lights appear over her.

"I'm here to help." The man said with a calming voice. "Don't be afraid."

She felt him pick her up into his arms as her body felt like it was flying. She closed her eyes and let whoever this was take her away. Anywhere would be better than here. She slowly began to open her eyes and realized where she was. She was in her room. This was her bed. She felt all the pain and aches that had hurt so bad earlier start to leave her body. She looked over and saw the young man who had his hands outstretched over her. There was a golden glow coming from his hands.

Patty stood and watched. She smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Her daughter was safe now. She watched as the man healed her daughter. She knew who and what he was.

"You're going to be alright." He smiled as he looked at her. "Call for your sisters." He vanished just as he had appeared.

"Prue!" She called out. Her voice was horse and didn't really make the sound she had wanted. She cleared her throat. "PRUE!"

Within seconds she saw both her sisters standing over her. Tears streamed down both of their faces. "What happened?" Pheobe brushed back a strand of hair that was covering Piper's eyes. She tried to talk but no sound came.

"Prue, get the car, we gotta get her to the hospital." Prue ran downstairs and grabbed the keys to the Jeep. She pulled it closer, running over the curb and ending up on the grass in front of the manor. She hurried back inside where she met Pheobe still at the top of the stairs trying to carry her sister. The two of them got on each side of Piper and rushed her to the stairs. Just as they passed though to the door the three stopped for just a second as the lights flickered on and of. Pheobe and Prue shared a look with each other before continuing out the door.

"You're going to alright Piper." Prue said as she layed her younger sisters head gently in Pheobe's lap. She dried the tears from her eyes as she got in and spun out of the yard. Hate had now filled her mind. She didn't know who did this, but she knew she wouldn't rest until she found out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3Powers of Three

"Halliwell family?" The doctor walked through the waiting room.

"That's us." Prue walked up to the doctor with Pheobe close to her side.

He motioned for them to follow him into a hallway. There through the window, they saw Piper lying in a bed with monitors on either side. She was sleeping peacefully, but the sight of her like that made both their hearts ache.

"She's resting comfortably right now, but I do have some questions for you." He looked from one sister to the other. "Did she say anything about what happened?"

"No." Pheobe answered. "She really didn't say much of anything."

"What's remarkable to me is that she has no bruises visible from just looking at her, but according to her MRI she took a pretty substantial beating."

The thought of that made Prue's blood boil. She swore she would kill whoever it was that put his hands on her sister.

"Can we see her?" Pheobe asked.

"Yes, but make it brief. She needs rest now more than anything."

An hour later Pheobe and Prue sat in silence back at the manor. They wouldn't have left the hospital if the security guard hadn't escorted them out. They both jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Pheobe checked her watch. It was almost eleven.

"I'll get it." Prue got up and went to the door. She was expecting to see Andy but to her shock it wasn't him. "Can I help you?" She didn't think she knew the man at the door. He had brownish blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was cute, but for some reason he looked so sad.

"Yea, um, I'm actually here to talk to you and your sister." He watched as he waited for her to ask him in.

"What's this about?" She didn't know whether or not to trust him. He seemed nice, but after the past couple of days, trust was not big in her vocabulary.

"It's about Piper, rather all three of you." He looked up hoping that she would let him in. He had to explain this to her.

She slowly opened the door and led him to the kitchen. "This is Pheobe…"

"I know." He cut her off before she could finish. "I'm Leo." He pulled out a chair and sat down across from Pheobe. "This is going to be hard to believe, but I know you had a visit from your grams."

Prue and Pheobe share a concerned look. How did he know they saw ghost.

"I'm here to help you as you come into your powers."

"Powers? You mean like how I saw Piper in my memory."

"That wasn't your memory. It was a premonition. You have the power to see the future. All three of you have a magical gift."

Prue couldn't help but laugh a little. He sister had no regard for the present, how could she possibly be able to see the future.

Pheobe shot Prue an evil look. "So you're telling me that's my power. What's Prue's?"

"She's telekinetic."

"Telewhat?" Pheobe asked.

"He thinks I can move things with my mind." Prue looked less than convinced. She wasn't buying this whole thing.

"I know it's hard to understand, but try to keep an open mind Prue. Your mother and Grams were witches as well."

"Grams was a witch? Next you're gonna tell us that our father was the tooth fairy." Prue sat down beside Pheobe.

"You saw you're Grams as a ghost earlier, right?"

"Yes." Prue watched as this Leo guy took in a deep breath.

"I bet you didn't believe in ghosts until tonight either. Magic does exist Prue, it's a part of you. It's a part of all three of you. The reason I came is because this attack on Piper was unseen. The Elders think…"

"Elders?" Pheobe asked.

It's gonna be a long night. Leo thought to him self. He began to explain about the higher powers that help to keep good and evil magic in balance. As well as letting them know that they came from a long line of powerful witches and that the three of them would be the most powerful good the magical community has seen so far. As he finished his explanation he looked up at the sisters. "The whole reason I'm here is because the Elders fear that this attack on Piper may change something inside her. They're afraid it may sway her to use her power for revenge."

"Well if we really can use magic why can't we go after the guy who hurt her? He's evil." Prue really wanted an answer for this. _If I can move things with my mind I'm gonna separate this jerk from his_

"Because you can't use your magic to punish. It's not intended for that." Leo cut her off before she could finish her thought. "Your job is to protect the innocent. Any magic you use for personal gain will come with a consequence. That's why everyone up there is so worried about Piper. If she uses her magic to hurt or even kill her attacker it could turn her evil."

Pheobe looked from Prue to Leo. "What can we do to protect her? What he did to her isn't something you just forgive."

"I know." Leo ran his hand through his hair. "You guys are going to have to help her work through this. Now that you have received your powers, you'll have to defend them. Warlocks and demons will try to take those powers, your lives are at risk now. Piper will have to deal with her attack as well as this." He could see by their expressions this was not easy for them to take. He stood up and pushed his chair in. "I'm going to leave you two to think about all of this. I know it's a lot to take in, but it's really worth the fight." He walked from the kitchen and both girls heard the door close behind him.

"What do you think?" Pheobe looked to Prue.

"I think I'm too tired to think about this right now. You want to ride with me in the morning." Prue had already planned on getting up early and going over to the hospital.

"Yea, wake me when you get up." Pheobe followed her sister up the stairs. They both knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

Piper was sitting on the bed wide awake when her sisters walked in. Just seeing them made her feel guilty.

"Hey sweetie." Pheobe sat on the bed and pulled her close for a big hug.

"Hi." Piper turned her face so her sister couldn't see the shame she felt.

"We talked to you doctor and as soon as they get the discharge papers ready we can take you home." Prue leaned down and hugged Piper. She could see how bad her little sister was hurting.

The three sat there in silence. No one knew what to say. Prue and Pheobe were too afraid of upsetting Piper. They really didn't know what to do. They were all relieved when a nurse walked in the room.

"Ms. Halliwell, I need your signature and you're free to go. We'll call you when all of your test results come back."

Piper glared at the woman. Did she have to mention the test results? There were some things she didn't want her sisters to know, at least not yet. She took the papers and quickly signed them. "Let's go." She got up and walked out the door leaving Prue and Pheobe to share a look, wondering if their sister would ever really be ok.

The ride home was quiet and uncomfortable. Piper sat in the back watching the rain fall down. She didn't say a word. She didn't want her sisters to know that deep down she was dying inside. She didn't want to tell them that every time she closed her eyes she saw him. Every time she tried to think her mind was only clouded with the scenes from that small creepy room. She could still see his face, the way he looked at her as she fought so hard to try and get free. She could still feel his hands as he touched her, the roughness in his fingertips. She blinked hard as she tried to push them image out of her mind. She quickly reached up and caught a tear that fell from her brown eyes. How would she ever be able to get this out of her mind? She wondered if she would ever be able to sleep again without being afraid. If would probably have been too much for her to bear if she knew about the power that now ran through her veins.

As Piper's Jeep slowed to a stop all three women got out. Piper entered the manor and slowly started up the stairs. She quickly turned with a defensive arm up. She didn't know that it was Pheobe behind her trying to put an arm around her. She turned and saw Pheobe there with a hurt look on her face. "I…I'm sorry Pheebs." She speeded up her pace and ran up the stairs.

Pheobe listened as she heard the slamming of Piper's door.

"Nice move." Prue gave her sister a hard stare as she walked passed her and up the stairs.

_Power of premonition huh, why didn't I see that coming_. Pheobe thought to herself. She walked up the stairs slowly, trying to prepare herself for the difficult days she knew were yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4Rebuilding Bridges

_Hands still tied to a post. She could see the man standing there, she could feel his breath on her face. "Let me go, please." She pleaded._

"_No." The man's hands ran across her chest as he leaned over her. She felt him as he lowered down and kissed her. _

_She tried hard to block it out. She chocked back the feeling to vomit right then and there. She could feel the tape as it crossed her mouth. She could feel the heat from the mans now sweaty body pressed against hers._

"_NOOO!" She screamed._

"_Wake up. Piper wake up." _

She opened her eyes and saw Prue and Pheobe sitting there on her bed. It had been a month since the attack and she still hadn't been able to sleep through the night. The night air made her shiver as it hit her now soaked with sweat t-shirt. It took a minute for her to focus, for her to actually see she was in her own room.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands, hoping her sisters didn't see the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, honey. You're home now, you're safe." Pheobe watched as her sister got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, letting the door close behind her.

"Maybe we should get her to see that therapist, at least then she'll talk to someone." Pheobe looked at Prue hoping she could say something to ease her mind.

"Andy said to call when she was able. I don't know. I don't know if she's ready yet." Prue stood up and walked over to the door. She could hear Piper sobbing from there. "Piper?"

It took a few minutes but the door finally opened. Piper looked from one sister to the other, trying to gather the courage to say something. She took in a deep breath. "I know this sounds dumb, but can I sleep with one of you guys tonight."

"That's not dumb, of course you can." Prue put an arm around Piper.

"We can all sleep in Prue's bed." Pheobe added.

The three walked together down the hallway to the last door. There they lay down, placing Piper in the middle. Prue's heart ached as she felt her little sister's body shaking from the fear she felt beside her. There had to be a way to help her, there had to be something they could do.

The next morning Piper woke up alone in Prue's room. She glanced over at the clock to see it was already 9:30. She reached her hand up and covered her mouth as she yawned. Her nose crinkled at the smell in the air. She slowly got up and walked down stairs to see the black smoke escaping the kitchen_. The house is on fire_. She thought. She ran into the kitchen to see Prue laughing as Pheobe was scraping black lumps from a pan. By the looks of it, it may have once been biscuits.

"You're up." Prue was taken off guard by her sister's smile. It seemed like it had been so long since she had seen that.

"I was gonna surprise you with breakfast." Pheobe waved her hand in front of her face to try and push away the black smoke, coughing just a little.

"You gonna make me eat those?" Piper asked as she leaned over to look at the small black charcoal looking blobs.

"No." Pheobe placed the pan on the counter as she blew a stand of brown hair that had fallen from her poney tail.

"I'm glad." Piper pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. She turned as she heard the knock at the door.

"I got it." Prue jumped up and ran to answer. She had hoped deep down it was Andy, she had talked to him at least once a week here lately. She knew she loved him. How could she not? As the door swung open she stopped with a puzzled look on her face. "Leo?"

"Hey Prue. Can I come in?"

"Umm….I guess." She stepped aside as walked by.

"I really need to talk to the three of you. Are you're sisters here?"

"Kitchen." She led Leo to the table where Piper and Pheobe now sat.

"Piper this is Leo. Leo this is"

Leo cut her off. "Piper." A goofy grin crossed his face.

"So he's the one that thinks we're witches?" Piper looked over to Pheobe.

"That's him." Prue chimed in.

"You are witches and right now you really need to believe that. I came here for your help."

"What kind of help?" Pheobe would never admit it to her sisters, but she loved the idea of being a witch. It was actually pretty cool to her.

"There's a young witch that is in trouble. She is being targeted by evil, and could very easily be swayed to their side." Leo watched hoping he was convincing them. "As the Charmed Ones it's your responsibility to protect the innocent."

"Who's in trouble?" Piper was now staring at this young man. Her sisters had told her about their conversation with him. They told her that all three of them were witches, she didn't doubt there was something unusual. She could still see the way that guy just froze in front of her.

"She's a future witch, she doesn't know she has powers though. That's why evil is after her. They can't force her to be evil, but they can sway her. They can tempt her. I need for you guys to protect her. I also need for you to let her know that she's a witch."

"Wait a minute. You want us to go up to a complete stranger, tell her she's in danger, then tell her she's a freak. No way." Prue did not like this. How could they protect someone when they couldn't even control their own powers? She could only use hers when she was angry. She could barely control them then.

"If you don't protect her she could turn evil Prue, or worse, she could die." Leo watched as the three shared a look.

"Sounds like we don't have a choice." Piper looked over at Prue.

"Piper, we don't know that we can do this. Do you really think you're ready to fight whatever evil there is out there?" Prue didn't think Piper could do this. She knew what Leo had said before about Piper being swayed to evil. She really didn't like the idea of actually putting her face to face with evil.

"We can't just sit here and let someone die. We have to do something." Piper looked at Leo, his blue eyes seemed to have a glow to them. He had a smile that made her feel different inside. She shook these thoughts from her mind. She had to focus. "What do we do?"

"Do you know where the Book of Shadows is?"

"That big spell book thingy?" Phoebe had looked through it a couple of times. The pictures were a little frightening, but the spells were amazing.

"Yea, we need to look in there, I know who the demon is. If I'm right, there should be a spell in there to vanquish him." With that they all stood and headed for the attic. Prue stayed a few steps behind and watched as Piper and Pheobe got far enough so she could talk to Leo.

"Hey, um, not to be personal, but were making goo-goo eyes at my sister?" Prue watched as Leo began to blush. She didn't know angels could do that.

"Uhhh, me?" Leo stuttered.

Prue smiled as she walked past him up the stairs. She never thought anyone would be good enough for either of her sisters. This man was literally an angel. She saw how Piper looked at him. She was really glad to see her like that again. Maybe, just maybe, things were getting back to normal for them.

A few minutes later Leo flipped through the book while the sisters stood around him.

"There, that's him." Leo pointed at the picture on the page.

"Ok, says here all we need is this spell. So, do you know how to find him?" Piper asked.

"Well, I know how to find her, that should be good enough. I can take you guys there, if you don't mind orbing."

"If we don't mind whating?" Prue wasn't sure she had heard him right.

Leo smiled. "Just take my hand." He reached out his hands. Pheobe took one while Piper took the other. "Prue, hold Pheobe's hand. Just don't let go."

Within a few seconds orbs filled the room as Leo and the girls disappeared, reappearing in a dark alley.

"Whoa, head rush." Pheobe stumbled a little as did her sisters.

"Just breathe. That feeling will disappear in a minute." Leo watched as the sisters slowly regained their composure.

"If she's so innocent, what's she doing here?" Prue asked as she shook her boot, which just happened to be covered in water from the puddle she landed in.

"Just watch." Leo motioned for them to be quiet as he watched the far end of the alley. A young girl appeared, she looked to be maybe twenty or so. She was carrying a rather large stack of folders and didn't look to be too happy about it. They heard a bang on the other side of the alley and looked up in time to see the demon coming out.

"Ok girls, its time." Leo looked from sister to sister hoping they were really ready for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5And You Are?

As the young girl walked closer the sisters gathered together.

"On three." Phoebe and Piper nodded at Prue.

The next few seconds went by in slow motion for Leo. He watched as the demon raised his hand and shot a fire ball that headed straight for the girl before Prue could act on their plan.

"Look out!" Phoebe shouted as she lunged forward knocking the girl to the ground.

Prue jumped behind the demon, sweeping her foot under his, pushing his legs out from under him. As his head hit the pavement Piper picked up a two by four cracking him in the face with it.

"Say the spell!" Leo shouted as he helped Phoebe up and took the now very confused girl by the hand.

There in the alley the sisters joined hands.

Demon of shadow, wake to light

Let this day fill your sight

We vanquish you to eternal night

In a bright firey splash the demon exploded.

"Cool.' Phoebe said with a smile.

Her smile quickly faded when she heard the girl behind her. "What the hell are you people?" The look on her face was pure horror.

"We…are…um…" Piper started but looked to Prue for help.

"Don't be afraid. I promise you we're the good guys." Prue leaned down and started picking up the scattered files. She had two files put back together when the name on the nest file caught her eye. "Halliwell?" Prue looked over to Piper.

Piper reached down and took the file from her sister. "This file has my name on it." She looked to the girl for some kind of answer.

"You're Piper Halliwell?" The girls looked over and extended out her hand. "I'm Paige Matthews, I'm a social worker."

"Where did you get this?" Piper flipped through the pages. There she saw the police report from her attack, as well as a letter from the hospital.

"I was given your file from officer Morris. It's standard for a social worker to follow up with attack victims."

"Standard, huh? Well your follow up is done. You see me here, I'm fine, and now I'm going home." Piper turned and stomped angrily off toward the opening in the alley.

"Wait!" Paige called out to Piper only to stand there and watch her continue to walk away. "I was only going to try and help her."

Prue looked at the girl, eyes full of disbelief. She shook her head and turned to chase after Piper.

"They're just in shock." Phoebe finished picking up the last few files handing them to her. "I'm Phoebe, Piper's sister. That was our older sister Prue."

"Take my card. Please just see if you can get her to talk to me."

"I will. Just give them some time." Phoebe turned and walked up the alley. She turned back to Leo who was still standing over to the side. "You coming?"

Leo snapped out his stare. "Yea." He followed behind her, still trying to shake the thought from his mind. Could she really be the one they talked about? The resemblance was there, there was no doubting that. But could she really be the one last piece in the puzzle. After catching up with girls they all clasped hands again as Leo orbed them home.

Half an hour later the manor was silent. Piper was cooking in the kitchen. She always cooked when she was worried. She had already fixed a meal big enough to feed half on San Francisco when Leo walked in.

"Smells good." He smiled as Piper looked over at him. He pulled out a chair and sat at the table.

"Thanks." She took a pan of rolls out of the oven and placed them on the counter. She turned to grab another pan when the pain from the heat shot up her arm. She hadn't realized she was that close to the very much still hot pan. "Damnit." She called out, blowing on her now burnt elbow.

"I can help you." Leo jumped up and came around the table. He took her arm in his hand. Piper watched as the golden glow appeared and the burn slowly disappeared. She looked up at him.

"Thanks." She caught herself staring at his eyes. They were so blue you could almost see yourself in them. She knew he wanted to kiss her. She turned her head and started back with the cooking.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Watching as she busied herself with putting yet another pan of rolls in the oven.

"About what?" She knew what he wanted to talk to her about. She had even come close to asking him to let her talk once before. She didn't think she could talk to Phoebe or Prue. She couldn't stand the thought of them knowing what happened.

"You know what. Piper, I can help you. All you have to do is trust me."

"I don't doubt that I can trust you, I just don't know if I can talk about. I don't want to remember it." She fought back the stinging tears she could feel welling up in her eyes.

"If you don't talk about it, you can't heal." Leo reached and put a hand on her shoulder. He started to ask her about the attack when he heard Prue call out from behind him.

"Piper I'm starving. It smells great." Prue came in not realizing the conversation Piper and Leo were having, or rather about to have.

"Good." Piper said as she wiped a tear from her eye. She turned to face Prue. "It's ready."

"Pheebs, dinner." Prue called through the doorway.

"Leo, would you like to stay for dinner?" Prue asked him as Phoebe came in.

"Yea. That'd be nice." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. Being a white lighter was hard for him right now. He could feel the pain that Piper felt. He wanted so bad to help her get through this.

They all gathered around the table and had started fixing plates when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. Phoebe jumped up and anxiously ran for the door. She opened it and smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Thanks." Paige said as she walked in. "Are you sure your sisters won't mind?"

"In this family, you have to do things spur of the moment or else they'd never get done."

Phoebe entered the kitchen. "I invited someone for dinner." She stepped aside to reveal a very nervous Paige standing behind her.

"Phoebe." Prue started but was cut off.

"I figured we owed her an explanation, she deserves to know what happened earlier." Phoebe shot Prue a look that begged for her to trust her.

"I'm ok with it." Piper looked up and actually smiled at Paige. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Are you sure you have enough, I know you weren't expecting me."

"There's plenty." Piper knew she couldn't stay mad. It wasn't this girl's fault, she was just doing her job.

Leo had just finished his dessert when he heard the jingling. "I have to go." He turned to Piper. "The meal was delicious."

"Will you be back tonight?" Piper asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"I should be." With that Leo walked out of the room enough to where Paige wouldn't see him. He disappeared in orbs that rose up to the ceiling and off into the night.

"So, you were adopted?" Phoebe asked. She had been fascinated at Paige's story. This girl had been given up at birth, lost her adoptive parents in a car accident, and still managed to go to college, graduate early and become a social worker.

"Yea. My real mom took me to this church on Bell Street and asked the nun there to make sure I got a good home."

"That's kinda sad Paige. I mean, you never got to know your real mom?" Piper asked.

"No, she did leave me a letter though. Hard to believe I still have it. I keep it in my purse, it's a little silly, but in a way it makes me feel like I'm never alone. Now, um, I'm not trying to be rude, but can you explain to me what all that was earlier?"

Prue looked up at the girl. "We are actually….witches."

"Witches?" Paige asked. "Like pointed hats and brooms?"

All there girls couldn't help but laugh. "No, no brooms. We're good witches, we use our powers to do good things." Phoebe told her, she really did sound excited to be a witch.

"Powers?"

"Yea, show her Prue." Piper turned to her big sister.

Prue focused on the peppershaker on the table. She squinted her eyes and the shaker slowly moved across the table.

Paige's jaw dropped. "Wow."

"See you're the first person to ever see us use our powers. It's supposed to be kept secret. If it isn't, it puts us all in danger." Prue said.

"I see." Paige sat and thought about it for a minute. "You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, who would believe me?"

"True enough." Piper stood up and started cleaning the dishes off of the table. She looked over Paige's shoulder and saw Leo coming into focus. "Back already?" She asked as she turned to put the dishes in the sink.

"We need to talk." Leo said as he walked around the table.

"I told you…." Piper started but Leo cut her off.

"Not about that. About this." Leo picked up a cup from the table and hurled it Paige.

She threw her hands up and screamed. Instead of the cup smashing into her, her entire body disappeared in the same orbs as Leo's had earlier.

"What was that for?" She asked as she reappeared to everyone, still sitting in the chair.

"She did that orb thing." Phoebe shouted as she stood up from the table.

"I did what?" Paige asked a bit confused.

"That's what we need to talk about. I know why evil was after her." Leo could see the confusion in the room now. He himself didn't know how he was going to tell them that Paige was their sister. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6Acceptance

Leo stood there watching the girls. He had just explained to them that the girl sitting at the table was more than just an innocent for them to protect. She was in fact their sister. Half sister, but sister nonetheless. Paige was actually the daughter of Patty Halliwell and her white lighter, Sam. He stood there in silence waiting for one of them to speak. To his surprise it wasn't Prue who broke the silence.

"So, you're trying to tell me that I'm a witch?" Paige asked, her voice heavy with concern.

"Yes. But more than that, you're also half white lighter."

"White what?" Paige wasn't buying this.

"White lighter. You have the ability to orb yourself as well as other objects." Leo offered her with a smile.

Paige would have been just fine believing that these people thought they were witches. She knew she had seen something unreal in the alley, but then again she hadn't really thought that much about it. The only reason she had accepted Phoebe's dinner invitation was because she was hoping to help Piper, not to find out that she was a freak.

"So, she's our sister?" Phoebe asked.

"That's right."

"Look, I don't know exactly what you people are trying to do here, but I'm not falling for it. Don't get me wrong, its some pretty cool tricks, but I think you all may need some kind of help." Paige stood up and started out the door.

"You gotta stop her, she's in danger." Leo looked to Prue.

"Wait. Paige!" Prue shouted out. "We didn't know about any of this."

Paige continued to walk. She wasn't interested in the crazy ramblings anymore.

"You have powers too." Leo called out behind her. This made Paige stop in her tracks.

"Powers?"

"Try it. See that soda over there?" Leo pointed to the table. "Concentrate on it, call for it."

"If I call for it, will you let me leave when you see that nothing happens?"

"I promise." Leo gestured for her try.

"Ok. But there's now way that I can say **soda** ….." Paige's jaw dropped as she watched the can disappear from the table in a flash of orbs and land in her hand. She was so surprised that she dropped the can.

"Ahh!" Piper reached her hands out to catch it, but instead watched as the can stopped in mid air just inches above the ground.

"Cool." Phoebe loved that power. It was just too awesome not to.

"I can't deal with this right now." Paige turned to leave. She had had enough.

"Paige. Can we at least talk about it?" Prue couldn't just let her leave. Especially if this girl was really there sister.

"Just give me some time. This is a lot to process." Paige put on her jacket and walked out the door.

"That went well." Piper said sarcastically.

Prue turned to Leo. "She's really our sister? How come we didn't know about this?"

"I didn't know about it till earlier. The elders summoned me just a while ago to tell me. They fear that Paige is in danger." Leo looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"Well, I know someone who should have told us long before this." Prue turned and headed for the attic. Phoebe followed closely behind her.

"You coming?" Piper turned to Leo.

"I think I'll sit this one out. We still need to talk though, ok?"

"Sure." Piper turned and followed after her sisters to the attic.

Leo waited until he was sure Piper couldn't see him, then orbed out. He had to try and talk to Paige. He knew she was in danger, now more than ever.

He caught up with Paige just as she was closing the door to her apartment.

"Paige." Leo whispered, hoping not to scare her.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, orbing from the doorway the reappearing further in the room close to her bed.

"Don't do that." She was still trying to catch her breath. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk to you, that's all." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry I scared you."

"Its ok. But really, there's nothing to talk about. I'm a freak. Just toss in the pointed hat and a broom and I could join Harry at Hog warts." She plopped down on her bed.

Leo had to hide a smile as he tried to collect his thoughts. "You aren't a freak. You're a witch. A good one too."

"Leo, I don't want to be a witch. I was happy just being nobody. I'm not saying I don't have a life, I do. Its just this is too much to take in."

"I know it is, but you and you're sisters have amazing gifts. You are destined to do great things. And the best part of it all, you're not alone anymore." Leo had sensed that feeling from her earlier when she was at the manor. He knew how she really felt inside.

"Don't get me wrong, the sister part sounds cool, but a witch? I can't do it. I'm sorry." She turned her head away from him.

"Paige, you have a choice. You can stay here and continue to help people as a social worker like you always have, or, you can go back to the manor and be a part of the family you have always wanted. You can still help people, nothing is going to change that. You have sisters now, sisters who are truly amazing. The four of you possess the greatest power that good magic has ever known." He could see that he was getting through to her.

"I saw something in here that I think could help us." Prue opened the book. "Ok, here's everything we need."

Within minutes they had six candles set out in the middle of the floor. "You guys ready?" Phoebe looked at her sisters. She couldn't believe they were fixing to see her again. With a nod they all began to chant.

Here these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide

They stood amazed as golden lights fluttered in the confines of the candles. Before them a figure appeared. A figure they had wanted to see for so long now.

"Mom." Piper whispered as her mother materialized in front of her.

"My girls." Patty stepped out of the circle arms outstretched. To the girls surprise their mom took on a non-transparent form.

"How'd you do that?" Prue asked as she stepped back in shock.

"I have my secrets as well." Patty Halliwell stepped closer and took all three of her daughters in a tight hug.

"Speaking of secrets, is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Piper asked, pulling out of her mother's embrace. She didn't want to, she had wanted to see her mom for so long now. She had wanted so bad to talk to her about everything that had happened. But, she knew now wasn't the time.

"I know you three are upset with me. I don't blame you. I have been watching and I see that you have found out about Paige."

"Why couldn't you tell us? This is really something we should have known." Prue tried to sound sincere, but her words came out a little harsher than she had expected.

"I was trying to protect Paige. Sam and I were never supposed to have been together. It was forbidden. You three are truly beautiful." She looked each girl up and down.

"So is Paige mom." Piper spoke up now.

"Is she here?"

The sisters looked at each other. They didn't know how to tell her that she wasn't. Just as Phoebe started to answer her she heard the attic door open.

"I'm here." Paige walked closer to the four women standing in the attic.

"What changed your mind?" Piper asked. She looked over to the doorway and saw Leo standing there with a slight grin on his face. She knew the answer to her question then.

Patty stood there in awe of her youngest daughter. She hadn't gotten to watch over her as much for fear the Elders would find out. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her. She hugged her so tight Paige thought for a moment she would never let go.

"You're my….mom?" Paige asked as she pulled out of the embrace.

Patty nodded her head.

"Why did you give me up?" Paige was trying to fight back the tears she could feel stinging her eyes.

"I gave you up to protect you. White lighters and witches are forbidden from falling in love. If the Elders had found out about you, they may have never let you live. I'd rather loose you to another family than loose you forever."

Paige stood there for a moment in silence, the words were starting to sink in just as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Leo turned and started back down the stairs.

"Mom, how do we do this, the whole witch thing?" Prue asked. She knew her mom had to know the answer.

Patty took Paige by the hand and walked with her to the others. "There is no way to explain that. This is you're destiny, in time you will come to master your powers. I can't give you all the answers, but I can give you some advice." She motioned for them to sit on the couch. "Being a witch is in our blood, further back than any of you know. You're lives will change now, mostly for the better. It's your responsibility to pick up where Grams and I left off."

"How do we…." Phoebe was cut off.

"You'll know. You all will. The most important part to your powers though, is that you are sisters before anything else. All four of you." She looked at Paige on that last part. "As long as you keep the bond you all share as sisters, you will always possess the power and the heart to do what's right." She kissed each girl on the forehead before walking back over to the circle that was still lit. Tears had now become clearly visible in her soft brown eyes. "Stay safe girls. Blessed be." She bowed her head and disappeared.

The silence that filled the room was interrupted by Leo coming up the stairs. "That was Andy." He said as he entered the room.

"What did he say?" Prue asked a little too quickly.

"Actually he called for Piper."

"Me? What for?" Curiosity filled her voice.

"They have a suspect in custody. He'd like for you to come down to the station, to see if you can identify him."

Piper tried to hide the fear that now welled up in her chest. Just the thought of seeing that man again made her feel nauseous. "I can't." She started to walk out but was stopped when Paige stood up.

"We'll go with you." She looked to Prue and Phoebe who both nodded their heads.

"You can do this Piper." Prue tried to encourage her.

"Yea, we'll be right there with you." Phoebe added.

Piper looked at her sisters there. She couldn't help but feel stronger just being there with him.

Paige looked from Leo to Piper. "You won't be alone in this. None of us will."

"Ok." Piper reluctantly agreed.

"I'll get the car." Prue walked out with Phoebe behind her followed by Paige.

Piper stood alone in the attic with Leo. She didn't want to look at him. She was scared he'd see right through her.

"You're sisters will be with you Piper. I know you're strong enough to do this." He placed an arm around her shoulder and led her to the door.

Piper walked downstairs to find her sisters waiting for her in the car. She took her coat from the hook, slowly putting it on. Give me strength mom, please. She thought to herself as she walked outside, preparing to see the man who had taken so much from her. She and her sisters pulled from the drive way and slowly headed for the station.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7Sisters

She could feel her hands shaking as they pulled up to the station. Phoebe sat beside her, a protective arm thrown around her shoulders. Prue and Paige had rode up front, the drive was so quiet Piper feared her sisters may actually hear her thoughts. Prue slowed down she pulled into a parking place. "You can do this." She said as she looked at Piper through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks." Piper said in almost a whisper.

The four sisters walked together though the double doors. Paige felt a little out of place but knew she needed to be there. She had read in the file about everything Piper had gone through. If this really was her sister she wanted to be there, she wanted to be by her side.

"Piper." Andy walked up to her giving her a soft hug. "You sure you're up for this."

She looked back at her sisters who were standing there behind her. Turning to face Andy she tried to smile. "As sure as I'll ever be."

He led them to a small room with chairs lined up. Darryl stood there talking to another policeman. Each sister took a seat except for Piper who stayed close to Andy.

"Ok." Darryl turned as the policeman exited the room. "We can see through this glass, but the guys on the other side can't. There's nothing to be afraid of, you're perfectly safe here."

Piper nodded almost like a small child. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to do this with no fear, but her heart was now racing inside her. She swallowed hard trying to make the lump in her throat disappear.

Darryl nodded his head at Andy who reached up and flipped the switch, cutting the lights off. He flipped the one beside it, which lit up the other side of the glass. There in a row stood several men. All of which looked as if they weren't friends with anyone who had a shower. Piper's eyes didn't have to go far before she felt her heart sink. There he was. Standing dead center of the bunch. He even looked as if he could smile at any minute.

"There, that's him." She pointed to the glass. Prue, Phoebe and Paige all stood up, hatred lined Prue's face the most.

"Which number is he?" Darryl asked.

"Number 4." She heard her voice as it cracked.

"You're sure?" He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." She felt an arm slide around her as Prue turned her around pulling her into a tight hug.

"He can't hurt you anymore Piper." She could hear her sisters muffled cries, which made her blood boil.

"Thanks Piper. That's all we needed to know." Darryl walked out leaving Andy there with the girls.

"I think you should get her home." Andy looked at Prue who nodded at him.

She took her keys from her purse and handed them to Phoebe. "Take her to the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Phoebe and Paige walked beside Piper, who was now leaning on Phoebe, as they started for the parking lot.

Prue waited until they were far enough down the hallway not to hear her. "Thank you Andy." She leaned up and hugged him.

"No problem."

"So what happens now?"

"Well, he'll be charged with rape as well as assault. From there we have to see how he pleads. If he pleads guilty, then it's over. He'll go to jail."

"And if he pleads not guilty?" Prue knew the answer to that question, she just hoped Andy could tell her something different.

"Then it goes to trial."

"Andy, she can't testify against him. You saw her, it tore her up just seeing him again."

"I know, I promise I'll do everything I can to make this as easy on her as possible." He looked down and met her gaze. The two were inching closer and closer to each other, just air separated them from kissing.

"I better go." Prue pulled away from him, his face showing he was slightly hurt.

"Ok." He released her from his hug. "I'll call you tomorrow." He watched as she walked down the hallway, disappearing out the double doors.

Paige sat in the back next to Piper now. "You ok?"

"I just want to go home." You could hear the tears in Piper's voice. She thought she had put the attack behind her. She really thought she was improving. She felt now just as she had a few months ago. The fear now took the place of the peace she had finally started to feel again. She was relieved when Prue got in and started the car. All she wanted to do now was go home and take a shower. She wanted to wash away the memories that now came flooding back into her mind.

Piper was the first one out of the car as Prue pulled into the driveway. She didn't even wait for her sisters to get out. She was in the house with door closed before Paige had even opened her door.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Phoebe asked, looking very worried at Prue.

"I don't know Pheebs." Prue's heart ached for her sister. The three got out of the car and walked into the house. They could hear the upstairs shower going. "I'll make some coffee." Prue went to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Paige followed behind her.

Phoebe let out a sigh as she started up the stairs. She had made up her mind she was going to wait for Piper. She wanted to make sure her sister knew she wasn't alone. She opened Piper's door and sat down on her bed. Piper's room was so nice and neat. Nothing was out of place, everything was always so organized. Phoebe's eyes wandered around the room until they landed by the picture frame that was on the nightstand by the bed. She smiled as she picked it up. There sat the three of them, Prue couldn't have been more than 10, they were all piled up on Gram's bed. Smiles covered each of their faces, Phoebe's smile revealed a gap where two teeth were missing.

"That's my favorite picture." Piper said quietly as she walked into the room. Her skin was a bright pink. The effects of a steaming hot shower. She had on a tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"I like it. I think this one was taken when we actually got along."

"Nah, you and Prue never got along. I always had to get between you two just to keep you from killing each other." Piper sat down on the bed next to Phoebe. "She always protected you though, I did to."

Phoebe looked over at Piper. "I'm just sorry we couldn't protect you." She felt the tears that were now welling up in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Pheebs." Piper turned her head from her sister. She didn't want her to see her cry, not again.

In the kitchen Prue was now fixing Paige and herself a cup of coffee. She finally looked up at her and broke the silence. "So you're a social worker?"

"Yea. I've been one for almost a year now."

"So you deal with this kind of thing a lot?" Prue was hoping she had.

"Unfortunately, yes. Why do you ask?" Paige took a sip of her coffee.

"How do we help her?" Prue's voice was now shaking.

"Has she talked to you or Phoebe about it?"

"No."

"She needs to talk to someone. It's the only way she can deal with what she's been through." Paige sighed as she saw the look on Prue's face. "That is actually why I had her file. I know a friend of Andy's, he asked me to make a stop by here, to see if I could help."

"I don't know if she can talk to us about it. I mean, I know I'd feel weird telling them if it were me. I know I wouldn't want them to worry. That's how Piper is too."

"Well, I know I'm new to this family, but I'm here if it helps any."

"It does help." Prue smiled warmly at Paige. "You being there tonight help a lot. Think we should go check on those two?"

"Sure." Paige stood up and followed Prue up the stairs. As they entered the doorway the sight was one that made your heart melt. There in the bed lay Piper and Phoebe. Piper was curled up on Phoebe's arm, her hair still damp from the shower. Phoebe's other arm was around Piper, it looked as if she was holding on to her.

Prue walked over taking a blanket from the hope chest and covered the two up. She leaned down and gently kissed Piper on the forehead. After walking outside she turned to Paige. "You're welcome to crash here. Looks like Phoebe's room will be empty tonight."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yea. Like it or not, looks like this is your house too." Prue smiled at her. She could defiantly get use to having Paige as a little sister. She showed Paige to Phoebe's room. "Good night."

She turned and walked to her own room, stopping one more time to look in on Piper. "We'll get you through this, I promise." She walked past the door and into her room. She hoped they would all get a good nights sleep tonight.


End file.
